Countdown
by nanashimai
Summary: Countdown!AU. Tahukah kau tentang gelang yang bisa mengetahui kapan kau akan bertemu dengan jodohmu? AkaFuri. Oneshot.


***sujud* sumimasen saya nulis ini sambil mabok di sekolah aaah _(:'3/**

**saya nemu countdown AU di tumblr, jadi saya coba nulis AkaFuri danpairingterselubunghue**

**maaf MTK saya selalu remed, nggak tahu tanggalnya bener atau enggak _(:'3/**

**Reo-_nee_ dan kawan-kawan Rakuzan OOC to the max #digantung**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. KnB milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**  
**Cover: pixiv illust id 41474165**

* * *

Di waktu SMP, memang masa-masa anak muda percaya pada rumor yang beredar; baik masuk akal maupun tidak, asalkan populer dan menarik, pasti diikuti dengan tekun. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga mereka merasa rumor itu terdengar begitu bodoh dan menyesali ketekunan mereka di masa SMA nanti.

Namanya Kouki Furihata, seorang murid SMP biasa yang bersekolah di SMP biasa. Sama seperti murid biasa seumurannya, dia tengah tertarik pada sebuah rumor tentang gelang yang—katanya—bisa mengetahui kapan kita bisa bertemu dengan sang pasangan, alias _soulmate_.

Jujur saja, Kouki bukan orang bodoh walaupun dia memang agak naif dan penakut. Jika ada orang mengerikan atau orang yang memaksanya untuk percaya pada sebuah rumor, pasti akan dia ikuti dengan tekun. Atau jika orang yang ia sukai tengah mengikuti rumor itu seperti sebuah upacara keagamaan. Dan Kouki lebih memilih alasan terakhir untuk percaya pada rumor tersebut.

Gelang itu terlihat seperti jam menurut Kouki; gelang berwarna cokelat berbahan elastis yang ia beli dari sebuah toko yang mencurigakan—walaupun anehnya teman-temannya sama sekali tidak berpikiran begitu. Di gelang itu tertuliskan banyak angka, dan setiap detik, angka itu berkurang.

"Angka itu adalah saat kita akan bertemu dengan _soulmate_ kita." Jelas salah satu temannya, yang sepertinya paling tahu tentang rumor ini. Anak itu kemudian mengacungkan gelang yang sudah terikat di pergelangan tangannya;_ 473,040,000_. Kira-kira lima belas tahun lagi, katanya. Waktu yang cukup lama, yang sepertinya bisa digunakan untuk melakukan hal yang lebih berguna daripada menunggu seseorang yang belum tentu datang.

Murid-murid yang lain, setelah melihat angka itu, langsung mengacungkan gelang mereka; yang akan bertemu tiga belas tahun lagi langsung menyombongkan diri, kemudian yang sepuluh tahun, dan akhirnya lima tahun. Masing-masing mulai membicarakan tentang bagaimana kekasih mereka akan terlihat nanti dan lain-lain.

"Bagaimana dengan Furihata-_kun_?" Shimeno, orang yang Kouki sukai, menoleh dan bertanya padanya. Degup jantung Kouki langsung bertambah cepat dan wajahnya memanas ketika melihat senyum manisnya, untuknya. Oh tuhan.

"A-Aku, eh—" Kouki melihat ke tangannya, menemukan kalau dia belum mengenakannya sama sekali. Dia terkekeh pelan, kemudian dengan buru-buru mengenakannya di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dia kesulitan untuk menyalakan gelang itu—terutama ketika mendengar temannya mengikik—dan akhirnya berhasil menyalakannya, berharap kalau angka yang ditunjukkan oleh gelang itu adalah nol—

Mulutnya menganga.

Shimeno yang berada di sebelahnya juga mengeluarkan suara kaget, membuatnya mendapat perhatian dari teman-temannya yang lain—

"F-Furihata! Serius tuh?!"

Angka yang ditunjukkan oleh jam itu bukanlah yang dia inginkan.

_117,979,256_.

Dia akan bertemu soulmate-nya tiga tahun lagi.

.

.

.

"_Kalau kau berhasil menjadi nomor satu dalam satu hal, aku akan berkencan denganmu."_

"_Tentu! Tunggulah, Shimeno-san! Aku akan menjadi nomor satu dalam sesuatu!"_

—Itulah yang ia katakan pada Shimeno beberapa bulan yang lalu. Namun sampai sekarang, walaupun tim basket laki-laki Seirin sudah menginjak panggung winter cup, dia merasa dia kemampuan basketnya sama sekali tidak berkembang. Sambil mendesah pelan, Kouki kembali merapikan buku-buku lama yang sengaja ia bongkar untuk mencari kertas pertandingan yang pelatih berikan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"—Ah, ini dia." Kouki menggumam, menemukan kertas tersebut terselip di sebuah album foto SMP-nya. Pasti terselip disitu ketika dia sedang merapikan albumnya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Ketika Kouki menarik album biru yang tebal itu, dia melihat sesuatu yang sepertinya sudah terjepit di antara albumnya dan dinding lemari. Dia menyelipkan tangannya di antara buku lain—sambil bersyukur dia tidak memiliki postur yang terlalu besar—dan mengeluarkannya dengan hati-hati supaya buku lain tidak jatuh.

Tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang bertekstur familiar. Saat benda itu sampai di jarak pengelihatannya, yang dia lihat adalah sebuah gelang cokelat lusuh yang elastis. Mungkinkah ini sebuah jam? Terdapat beberapa angka di gelang tersebut, yang setiap detik berkurang. Bukankah seharusnya jam bergerak maju?

Terutama angka yang tertulis di gelang itu; tidak mungkin kan jam bertuliskan _129,968_? Kalau di hitung lagi, berarti jam tersebut akan berhenti besok—pada saat Winter Cup, bukan?

Ketika mendengar dering dari ponselnya, yang khusus ia pasang jika pelatih menelponnya, dia otomatis memasukkan gelang tersebut dalam tas olahraga yang ada di sebelahnya dan mengambil ponsel yang ada di dekat tasnya. "Halo? Pelatih? Ya, aku sudah menemukannya—"

.

.

.

"Wah, Sei-_chan_ ternyata percaya pada rumor itu juga?"

Seijuurou Akashi mendelik tajam pada kakak kelasnya yang berambut hitam panjang, membuat yang lebih tua langsung menegang. Senyum cerianya berubah menjadi kaku seketika.

Seijuurou memandangi gelang yang ada di pergelangan tangannya, yang sejak awal—entah mengapa—ia kenakan dari rumah dan ia sembunyikan di balik lengan jaket Rakuzan-nya. "Tidak juga." Ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas sedikit. "Aku membelinya dengan teman-teman di Teikou dua tahun lalu. Kenapa tidak?"

Dia merasa sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi, terutama ketika melihat detik di gelang itu semakin lama semakin mendekati nol; _35_.

"Eeh, aku tidak tahu generasi keajaiban menyukai rumor seperti itu juga." Reo, nama kakak kelasnya itu, mengangguk pelan. Sebelum dia tiba-tiba terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru dipukul oleh batu, dia langsung berteriak—"D-Dua tahun?! Sei-_chan_ beruntung sekali!"

"Hn." Seijuurou memutar bola matanya. "Kalau tidak salah ingat angka yang ada di milik Tetsuya habis dua bulan setelah kami membeli ini."

"Dua bu—"

Seijuurou memutuskan untuk tidak mendengarkan perkataan kakak kelasnya dan mengambil ponsel yang ada di kantungnya, sebelum mengembalikan ke tempatnya semula dan berjalan pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

.

.

.

"Reo-_nee_, sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang kau dan Akashi bicarakan?" Salah satu dari crownless general seperti Reo, Hayama, berdiri di sebelah Reo. Sepertinya tertarik dengan sesuatu yang Reo bicarakan hingga membuatnya ribut seperti itu.

Seperti seorang wanita yang mendapatkan gosip baru, Reo langsung mencengkram bahu Hayama dan mengguncangkannya dengan keras. "Akashi akan bertemu dengan _soulmate_-nya sebentar lagi!"

Dan yang diterimanya dari Hayama hanyalah sebuah tatapan aneh dan, "Hah?"

"Kau tahu kan, tentang rumor itu? Tentang gelang yang bisa melihat siapa _soulmate_ kita? Aku melihat angka di gelangnya barusan, kalau tidak salah sudah 35! Sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan soulmate-nya! Siapapun itu, pasti akan ku berkati mereka, walaupun orang itu laki-laki!"

"Hah? Kenapa kau begitu yakin kalau _soulmate_-nya laki-laki?"

"_Woman's intuition_~" Reo mengerling dan melenggang pergi dengan bahagia, meninggalkan Hayama yang masih merasa jijik dengan sikap teman satu angkatannya tersebut.

.

.

.

_10_

"Hoi, Kise! Ponselmu berisik sekali!" Keluh sang ace tak terhentikan dari Touou, Aomine Daiki. "Dari siapa itu, Akashi?"

_08_

"Ini...!" Kise Ryouta, si peniru dari Kaijou, mendongak dengan tatapan serius dari layar ponselnya. "Pesan dari seorang fans!"

"Mati sana!"

_06_

Laki-laki yang setinggi lebih dari dua meter terlihat mencoba keras untuk membuka kantung snack, yaitu center dari Yosen, Murasakibara Atsushi. "Are... Mido-_chin_, boleh kupinjam guntingmu?"

Yang ditanya, shooter dari Shuutoku yang tidak akan meleset, Midorima Shintarou, mendesah pelan dan menatap mantan rekannya dengan tajam. "Tidak."

_03_

"Eeeh, Kuro-_chin_, kau punya gunting tidak?"

Teman satu tim Kouki, Kuroko Tetsuya, langsung menggeleng. "Tidak punya."

_01_

Mereka bicara seperti biasa, tetapi kenapa atmosfirnya berat sekali?! Kouki Furihata bukanlah orang pemberani. Jika ditekan sedikit saja, bisa saja dia langsung lari ketakutan. Dan suasana di antara generasi keajaiban—keberadaan salah satu dari mereka saja sudah membuat Kouki ketakutan setengah mati—membuatnya ingin lari dari tempat itu.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu."

Kouki mendongak, menatap lurus seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang berdiri di puncak tangga. Dan seketika seluruh tubuhnya menegang.

"Akashi-_kun_."

Orang yang terlihat seperti memiliki tinggi yang nyaris sama dengannya, dan kini tengah mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh wajah yang telah menantinya, adalah sang kapten generasi keajaiban, Seijuurou Akashi.

Kemudian mata mereka bertemu. Dan jantung Kouki Furihata langsung berdegup lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

(Dia berharap itu adalah tanda dia ketakutan, dan bukanlah sesuatu yang lebih.)

Kedua orang yang tidak menyadari waktu di gelang mereka telah berhenti, dan mulainya sebuah jam yang baru di antara mereka berdua.

_00_

_._

_._

_._

**End.**


End file.
